The Firehouse Ghost
by ghostwriter56
Summary: Part 3 in the Fire Dancer Series...Johnny is called upon to do battle with something haunting another station, but is this more than he can handle?
1. Chapter 1

The Firehouse Ghost

By Ghostwriter56

Rating: K+

Synopsis: Third story in the Fire Dancer Series. A haunting at one of the county firehouses brings Johnny face to face with a paranormal nightmare that tests his courage and the faith of his brothers.

Chapter 1

The end of the A shift was minutes away as the crew hung out in the day room mingling with the C shift as they made ready for their new tour to start. Stoker had just finished pouring a cup of coffee for Gage when Captain Stanley stepped into the room and caught Johnny's eye.

"Johnny, could I see you in my office for a moment, pal?"

All eyebrows were raised as Gage put down his coffee and left the room.

"Whatever you did must have been a doozey, Gage!" Kelly called out as Roy shot him a sharp look. The senior crewman had a look in his blue eyes that could chill the blood of any firefighter when it came to his partner.

Johnny entered the office, closing the door behind him.

"Chief Houts called; he'd like you to stop by headquarters after you get off shift."

Cap said, waiting for a reaction.

"Crap, what did I do now?" Johnny whined. "Cap, I swear I haven't used my powers on any runs we've had!" Not many knew of the power to conjure flame that Johnny had been born with and only recently accepted and he did his best to keep it that way. His gift had always made him feel like a freak as a child but with his shift mates compassion and love for him he felt more secure in his gifts to the point where he was working to expand them even more. He had made a solemn vow to fight evil with his gifts and that work seemed never to end. It had only been a month ago when he faced down the witch Clarissa and he still felt as if he wasn't quite 100% back from that.

"Nothing is wrong. The chief said it's a personal matter, nothing related to your job, so be a good boy and get out to headquarters, you twit." Cap said with a smirk, pointing to the door. Johnny left the office to find Roy standing right outside.

"Ok, what did you do now? You haven't been messing around with Captain Smither's car radio again, have you?" Roy asked warily, reminded of what Johnny did to the odious man's car months ago.

"No! I just have to go see Chief Houts." Johnny said matter of factly, which in itself was enough to alarm Roy.

"Chief Houts? What's he want to see you for?"

"Roy, if I knew, I'd tell you. All I know is that it's something personal." Johnny shrugged as Captain Hookraider headed towards the office.

"Alright, no loitering you two. Leave now or I'll find something fun for you to clean." Captain "Hook" said in a menacing tone.

"Gone and gone!" Johnny said as he grabbed Roy by the sleeve and pulled him to the back of the station and out the door where, Chet, Marco and Mike waited patiently to hear the news. Johnny could read the hunger in the eyes of his brothers as they were now to him.

"I gotta go to headquarters and see Chief Houts on a personal matter. Geeze, you guys are incorrigible!" Johnny announced, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration as he got into his Rover.

"Call us and let us know what happens." Mike eagerly said as Johnny put the car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot.

When the Chief Engineer arrived at his office he found Johnny thumbing through one of the fire fighter periodicals on a table. Johnny jumped to his feet, dropping the magazine to the floor. He fumbled an apology as he bent down to pick it up, only to loose his balance and fall on the sturdy coffee table. The Chief's secretary did her best to hide her amusement.

"Gage, my office if you can manage that without breaking an arm or leg?"

"Uh, yes sir." Johnny muttered as he followed the Chief into his spacious office.

"Gage, are you always this nervous or does it just come out when you're around me?" Houts asked with a sigh as he hung up his jacket and hat and then motioned for Johnny to take a seat in front of his desk.

"No sir, only when I'm around you." Johnny answered honestly which made the older man chuckle.

"You know, I've looked over your service record. You're a good man overall, one of the best paramedics and rescue men we have. Do you like working at 51?"

"Yes sir! Please don't transfer me, Roy and me and the guys…."

The Chief gave the young paramedic a pained look.

"Gage, stop jumping to conclusions. What I need to say is very difficult for me. It's something I feel you can handle with your gifts."

Houts sat down behind his desk and folded his hands in front of him. There was a long silence that passed between the two men. Johnny's eyes wandered around the room, but he found himself drawn to a framed photo on a table behind the Chief's desk. Of the dozen or so pictures only one drew his eye to it. The Chief noticed this and turned around and took the picture off the table and handed it to Johnny. It was a slightly faded color 5x7 of two young men in their turnout gear grinning at the camera in front of an old fire engine.

"This is you," Johnny began, his voice very soft as his fingertips glided over the protective glass. "This other man, your partner?"

The Chief smiled and nodded.

"That's me and Danny Garrett. We went through the Academy together. Like you and DeSoto we were very close. That picture was taken back in 1950, our first assignment together at Station 66. We were a couple of raw boots who thought we knew it all until we got there."

"I've only been on the job four years now, but it feels like a hundred sometimes. This job ages you in more ways than one." Johnny said thoughtfully, handing the photo back to Houts who looked at it like a long lost child. "He died, didn't he? On the job."

"A week after this picture was taken there was a big warehouse fire not far from your station in Carson. Danny and I got separated and a beam came down on him, crushed his back." Houts said with some difficulty. Johnny suddenly realized what he was there for.

"The ghost at Station 66, its Danny and you want me to contact him for you?"

"I wish it was that simple," Houts said with some difficulty. "Everyone in the department knows about Danny. I've heard of hauntings at other stations but none as active as 66's. Danny was a fun loving guy, things would fly around and get misplaced but now something has happened."

Johnny leaned forward, feeling the foreboding emanate from the older man.

"There's something darker going on. The three captains came in yesterday and told me of a malevolent feeling in the building. It's making the men very depressed and angry. Several fights have broken out and a few have put in for transfers," Chief Houts looked at Johnny with an almost desperate gaze. "Gage, you're the only man I know who can handle this kind of thing. You've got to stop it before the news media get hold of it. They'll tear our department to shreds. Can you do this?"

Leaning forward in the chair, Johnny let out a deep sigh and gazed at the floor for a few moments. He looked up with weariness on his face.

"It's my responsibility and I'll do what I can. Do you mind if I consult with my Medicine Man, George White Owl. I might have to bring him in to help."

Houts nodded his agreement.

"Call whoever you need, do what you have to, but we've got to shut this thing down before someone gets hurt or worse. I've made arrangements for you to work a shift at 66. They don't have a paramedic unit, but you're a fine overall fire fighter."

"I take it you want me to go today."

"Yes, I'm sorry about you missing a day off, but I promise to make it up to you once this thing is taken care of. One of the B shift men called in sick so you'll be filling in for him. Find out what's causing the problem and take care of it." Chief Houts stood up meaning the interview was at an end. Johnny got up and took the hand the Chief offered him.

"Gage, you have an amazing gift, please do what you can."

"I will take care of the problem, that I promise you, Chief."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny managed to slip back to Station 51 and grab a clean uniform without saying much to anyone and make his way to Station 66 which was ten miles from 51.

The minute he walked into the station, he felt a block of cold air hit him, as if it was trying to keep him from entering. He managed to stagger past it and go to the office.

"Captain Gentry? I'm John Gage. Chief Houts sent me."

The Captain was in his early 50's with graying hair and a hard edge look about him. He rose from his desk and shook hands with Johnny. He smiled as he held the young man's hand.

"Chief Houts told me to expect great things from you. There's something different about you, Gage. I've heard the rumors." Captain Gentry smiled as he motioned for Johnny to take a seat.

"Other than my ability to charm the ladies, I don't know what you could have heard." Johnny joked.

"They say you have powers. Some say you're a medicine man, others say you're a wizard. I've heard the term Fire Dancer thrown around. Frankly I don't care what they call you, only that you can help us."

Johnny was stunned by what Gentry had said. He had no idea that there was that much talk about him. So much for staying undercover.

"My people call me the Fire Dancer. I have the ability to conjure flame and use it. I'm still learning and developing these gifts. What I'd like to do is just work with the men and not tell them why I'm here," Johnny paused a moment, and lowered his voice, "Something tried to stop me from coming in here just now. Whatever it was, it's not good."

"I'm sure you've heard the stories about Danny Garrett who is the ghost of Station 66. This thing that tried to block you isn't Danny, I'm sure of that. Danny at his worst would toss things around if we ignored him, but several of the men on all three shifts have had fire hydrants and even axes thrown at them. Luckily no one has been hurt, yet."

Johnny leaned back in the chair and let out a lungful of air.

"I've been studying the paranormal on my own; reading up on these things. I've handled ghosts before but only releasing them from a prison, not throwing them out."

"We don't want you to get rid of Danny, everyone is very fond of him and Chief Houts would have my hide!" Captain Gentry exclaimed vehemently.

John smiled in full understanding of the Captain's fears.

"Well Cap, I think the best thing for me to do is get to work and see if I can draw this thing out and try to find out what it wants and how it got here. One thing I've learned is a malevolent spirit can't come in without being invited."

"What? Who in the world would do that?"

"That's what I've got to find out."

Johnny slipped into the routine of the station quite easily. All stations were the same only the crews had their own unique way of doing thing. The day was quiet at the station with several minor calls. Johnny enjoyed working at the old firehouse which reminded him of previous home before he came to the brand new 51st.

"So Gage, what's it like living it up in the penthouse fire station?" Joe Briggs, the engineer asked over supper.

"Nice, but I do miss the fire pole." Johnny said in between spoonfuls of chili. "Man this chili is fantastic! Chet Kelly makes a great chili but this is something else!"

"That's the chili that's won the county chili cook off three years running now."

"Poor Chet, he's been chomping at the bit for that trophy every year."

"Kelly's chili is good, but I've got the edge with my secret ingredient." Gary Jamison said proudly. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Any chance I can find that secret ingredient while I'm here?"

"Hey, did you come here to pull some overtime or snoop for our chili?" Peter Hoffmann asked.

"He came here to look for the ghost that's trying to kill us." A burly man said from across the table.

"Tony…" Captain Gentry said in a low voice.

"C'mon Cap, knock it off! Everyone in the county knows that Gage here is some kinda witch doctor and he's here to chase off the spook that's been trying to kill us. Ain't that right, Gage?"

Johnny put his spoon down in the bowl and looked across the table at Tony.

"I'm here to work."

"Bull! Man there's been a lot of talk about you. They say you can make fire with your hands and all sorts of other things." Tony said, his voice taking on an accusing tone.

"Tony, that's enough!" Cap ordered. Johnny shook his head and put his hands out in front of him.

"Might as well tell them, Cap. I am here to find out what's going on. As for any abilities I may or may not have that's a very personal subject."

"Personal as in your girl friends back at 51? Everyone knows there's something going on between you guys."

"You been talking to Captain Smithers?" Johnny asked with an edge to his voice.

"I worked for Smithers. I don't think its right he got sent to headquarters behind a desk because of you." Tony continued, despite the protests from his shift mates.

"He brought it on himself." Johnny said simply. Before he could move, Tony was across the table and on top of him, dragging him down to the floor. Johnny put himself in defense mode and let loose a bolt of blue fire that knocked the much bigger fireman across the room to the stunned amazement of the others. Johnny rose to his feet and immediately went to check on Tony who was stunned along with the others.

"Guess the rumors are true after all." Cap said giving Johnny a long hard look as the others sat Tony down in a nearby chair.

"I, I don't know what came over me…what made me say those things…I'm sorry John."

"I'm sorry too. I don't normally lash out like that unless there's something dark pushing against me." Johnny apologized as the lights suddenly went out. A low rumble that sounded like laughter shook the building and left as quickly as it came. The lights came back on to find all the crew looking at Johnny.

"See? Stuff like that happening, but it's never laughed before. Man, this is really creeping me out." Peter said with a visible shiver. Gary looked around at the others and spoke in a low hushed voice.

"It's spoken before. Early on we would hear someone saying help a lot then that dark voice would say John or what sounded like John."

"Gage, does this thing know you? Has it been doing this stuff to call you out?" Captain Garrett asked warily. John ignored the questions as he examined Joe. A cold fear began to creep around the back of his mind as he tried to think of something that could want to harm him that was still at large.

"Well Tony, looks like you'll be fine. You did work for Captain Smithers?" John asked as they all went back to the table to finish supper.

"Yeah, for three years, but how in hell did you blow me across the room like that?"

"It's something I was born to do, not knock guys across the room but to use the power to fight evil. Tony, why did you say those things about me and my crew? How could you have known the things Smithers said about us?"

Tony looked at everyone at the table in utter confusion.

"Say? What did I say? I don't remember saying anything. I was sitting at the table like this and next thing I know I'm sprawled on the floor over there."

Everyone at the table turned to Johnny as the reality of what just happened was sinking in. Johnny could taste the fear and uncertainty in the room as was relived when Captain Gentry spoke for him.

"I know this is hard for all of us and the guys on the other shifts too but that's why Gage is here. I gotta ask you not to go blabbing any of this around, not just for Gage's sake but for the sake of our station. Let's face it; Station 66 has a reputation as it is what with Danny floating around."

"But why is Danny doing all this stuff? He's never been mean before?" Joe asked.

"I don't think we're dealing with Danny. There's something else here and it's done something to Danny," Johnny explained as simply as he could. "Cap, would you mind if I made a phone call in the dorm? Its long distance, Chief okayed anything I needed."

"Fine Johnny, whatever you need to do. Do you mind my asking who you're going to call?"

"My medicine man back home…guys please don't freak out on me. He knows more about this stuff than anyone I know."

"That's cool with me, as long as you don't scalp us in our sleep." Tony smiled half heartedly.

Johnny shot him a big wicked grin.

"Naw, I only do that when you're awake. I like the look of terror on your face."

The guys chucked as Johnny got up and made his way up the stairs to the dorm.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey George, its Johnny."

"Johnny! It's good to hear your voice. When are you coming home? We have much to talk of." The old medicine man said with a smiling voice.

"Soon George….look I got a problem here. We got a ghost at Station 66 but something has happened to him and there's a bad spirit here causing lots of trouble." Johnny said as he took the phone and sat down on the spare bunk next to the desk where he put his gear. It was then he noticed something that chilled him to the bone.

"Johnny? Johnny what's wrong? Johnny, are you there?" George asked with great concern.

"Yeah George, man I think I'm in big trouble here." Johnny said in a faint voice as he picked up the iron arrow that once had been shot into his shoulder and had nearly killed him several months before when he faced Cyrus Braden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johnny went back downstairs to join the others as they finished cleaning up after supper.

"Did you find out what you needed?" Captain Gentry asked as Johnny grabbed a cloth and wiped down the table.

"Yeah, I spoke with George White Owl; he's our tribal medicine man. He's coming down tomorrow to give me a hand. It's something I've seen before."

"You got a habit of running into creepy stuff, Gage?" Joe asked as he finished the dishes.

"More like it runs into me. I found this on my bunk." Johnny put the arrow down on the table. The guys all gathered around and looked at it with puzzlement.

"My first encounter was with a guy named Cyrus Braden, or a spirit that inhabited his body. Braden died seventy-five years ago after his wife was killed in a fire. This spirit doesn't like firemen for some reason and every year would sacrifice one and keep his spirit in a container. Me and the guys freed them all, but before that Braden came to our station, poisoned the guys and shot me with this arrow that was poisoned too and took my partner Roy DeSoto."

"Yeah, I heard about that big fire at the old Rosemont place, didn't know the whole story though." Tony pondered as Johnny walked away from them. Cap went over to him and put his hands on the young man's shoulders.

"C'mon Johnny, sit down and relax."

The others followed and sat quietly in the break area, waiting for Johnny to break the silence.

"Something had to bring it here. Some how a dimensional door was opened. I thought I'd killed it but things like that can't die I guess."

"You guess? You mean you don't know?" Gary asked in astonishment.

"Like I told you guys, I'm still learning my craft. Has anyone been here, brought anything in that is new?" Johnny inquired.

"Wait a minute," Joe said with a sudden realization. "About a month ago the guys on B shift were fooling around with an Ouija Board, you know, just for kicks."

"Yeah, it's here somewhere." Gary said getting up and going over to a storage cupboard. He pulled out an old cardboard box. He put the box down in the center of the table and took the board and its planchette. Johnny got up and went over to the table. It was a hand crafted board with very ornate lettering and colorful designs painted all over it.

"You know, I read somewhere that the town of El Cerrito went crazy back in 1920 because of these things. They arrested fifteen people and one cop ran through a bank stark naked. It's still against the law to own a spirit board in that town."

"Spirit Board?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, that's the generic name for them. Ouija is the brand name that the Parker Brothers Company used for their version and it kinda became the name for all of them but the original name is spirit board." Johnny said tapping a finger on the edge of the table. "I bet somehow those guys opened a gateway and my old pal slipped through it and he's using Danny to draw me out."

"You mean this thing is intelligent?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, it's intelligent enough to get my attention and get me here."

"Maybe if we use the board again, we can get rid of it." Gary reached out to pick up the board but Johnny stuck out his arm and stopped him, his eyes full of dark warning.

"No! Best if we just put this thing away for now. George will know what to do when he gets here." Johnny advised. He reached over to put the board away but when his fingers touched it, a searing orange flame jumped from the planchette and board and bore into his arm. Sparks flew about like an electric fire as Johnny cried out before he dropped to the floor.

The firemen all hit the floor as dishes and flat wear began to fly about the room, smashing against the walls. Tony and Gary got to Johnny and dragged him behind the sofa with the others. They checked his pulse.

"He's alive. We'd better call for an ambulance and get him to St Francis." Gary advised as a plate whizzed over his head.

"No, he's gotta go to Rampart. Those are Chief's orders. They know about him there and can treat whatever's wrong with him," Cap said as the disturbance died down. "We're gonna take him in the engine, it's faster."

"Frankly, I'm with you there just for the sake out getting out of this madhouse." Tony agreed as the others help get Johnny over Tony's broad shoulders. They ran to the engine and were getting Johnny settle in the back when the iron arrow came sailing toward them, imbedding itself in the driver's door. Everyone jumped into the engine and the sirens roared as Captain Garrett radioed to headquarters.

"LA, Station 66 Code I to Rampart. Time out 19:18. KMG 478."

"Station 66, advise you wait for ambulance transport."

A loud booming voice roared through the bay as the overhead doors finally opened.

"Gage is mine!"

"Negative LA, there is no way in hell my crew or I are staying here any longer than we have to."

The engine was now on the street heading across the road to the onramp to the San Diego Freeway.

"66 you are to stay at the station…."

"LA, we are on our way to Rampart. Advise you call Chief Houts and inform him we are taking John Gage in for treatment and call Captain Stanley. Engine 66 out."

"Are we in trouble, Cap?" Tony asked as he and the others held onto Johnny as the cool night air whipped around them in the open cab.

"I don't know, but I sure know how Captain Stanley felt at the Rosemont fire when he blew Smithers off." Captain Gentry sighed in relief and exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Johnny, lie still. You're at Rampart and you're safe."

His hazy vision made Dixie look fuzzy but her voice was clear and her hand felt warm against his forehead.

"The board…flames…I'm on fire!" Johnny suddenly pushed himself halfway off the examination table. Hands reached out to him and pushed him back down.

"No Johnny, there are no flames, you're not burned. You're ok, just calm down."

Johnny caught his breath and focused his eyes to see Dr. Brackett leaning over him with a very concerned look on his face.

"Sorry Doc, it was bad. Guess I was more scared than hurt."

"Well, your BP is a bit high and your blood sugar is low. I'm gonna keep you here overnight. Do you feel up to talking? Chief Houts is outside and he says he needs to speak to you."

Johnny nodded and a few moments later Chief Houts stood at his side.

"Are you alright, Gage? What happened?"

"I think I know what's going on at 66, Chief. It's not Danny that I know. It's something I dealt with at the Rosemont incident. The guys at the station were mucking around with an Ouija board and inadvertently opened a gateway that let this thing back in and he's been doing all this stuff to draw me out. I'm sorry Chief, seems like this is all my fault."

"No it's not. Can you get rid of it?"

"I think so. George White Owl is on his way down to help me. I should be able to get a plan together tomorrow with his help. Chief, I don't think it's wise to keep the crews working there."

The Chief nodded in agreement.

"I just finished speaking with Captain Gentry and his crew. I'm going to shut down the station until you take care of this which I expect to be quick. The County Supervisor isn't going to understand why I've shut down a station on account of ghosts."

"I promise I'll take care of this, one way or the other. That thing just laid me out and now it's personal." Johnny said firmly.

"Good man," Houts smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Captain Stanley is here. Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Johnny smiled weakly as the Chief left and Cap stepped in a few moments later.

"John, what have you gotten yourself into, pal?" Cap asked with deepest concern.

"Something really bad, Cap. I'm gonna need my brothers again."

"You don't have to ask. You just get some rest and we'll have a meeting at my place, ok?"

"Ok…where's Roy?" Johnny asked, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"He and Joanne have gone out for the evening. If you want, I'll stay." Cap offered. Johnny shook his head.

"Naw, go home Cap. George is coming….awful sleepy…."

Kel entered the room and looked at Johnny.

"I gave him a sedative. He's had a very bad shock. A good night's rest will do him a world of good."

"I don't know Doc, it seems these new guys just keep getting younger, or am I getting older?" Cap asked, gazing down at Johnny peacefully asleep.

"Probably a little of both, Hank." Kel smiled as the orderlies pushed the gurney in to take Johnny to a room.

Johnny woke slowly the next morning to a warm, familiar voice.

"Why is it that every time I come to see you John, you end up in the hospital?"

The room seemed to brighten by the sound of the elder man's voice and that made Johnny smile. He held out his hand to have it encompassed by the older man's rougher and larger hands.

"I'm glad to see you, George."

"It would seem you are in need of your Medicine Man once again, Fire Dancer."

"Think I'm more in need of a good swift kick in my ass for going into this without preparing myself." Johnny chastised as he wriggled himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"I think your trouble is you are so eager and willing to help others, you forget yourself in the process, but we can discuss this later. Right now, we need to get you dressed and out of here. We are having a meeting at Captain Stanley's house to discuss what to do about this entity."

Johnny frowned as a hazy memory took shape in his mind when he asked Cap for his help and his brothers.

"No, I've got to do this alone. I can't endanger them." Johnny suddenly decided and just as suddenly hopped out of bed only to be overtaken by a sudden wave of dizziness. George moved quickly and sat the rambunctious young man down on the edge of the bed.

"Slowly, John, slowly. You see what I mean by rushing headlong into things?"

Johnny let out a grunt of a laugh and shook his head.

"How is it you know me so well?"

"Because I am in tune with the world beyond time and our Fathers speak to me of you."

"You've never been there, to the Middle Lands?"

"No. It is not my place to travel, that is your duty, but we will talk of these things later, right now you need to get dressed and we need to meet at Hank's home."

"So, you think this thing at 66 is Cyrus Braden again?" Mike's puzzlement was not lost on the others as they sat on the large deck in Hanks' backyard. By the time the shift had gathered together it was near noon so they decided to have lunch together and then figure out what was happening.

"No," George explained. "When Braden died seventy-five years ago, an Eyak, an evil spirit took his body and made it its home."

"I remember sitting around the fire and the elders telling us stories of the Eyak, Nunasish and Omaha, the evil spirits who do harm to the living," Johnny said in a hushed tone, as if afraid to say the names aloud. "They are the fallen ones, those who followed the Dark Path and were so evil that they were barred from coming to this plain and living human lives."

"Unfortunately in this day and age people do not heed the old tales. Johnny told me of the spirit board that the men used just for fun. Their fun has opened a gateway and if we do not close it, others will follow." George said, leaning on the railing of the deck.

"Well, let's not just sit here; let's go kick that thing out of that station. Some boated floating creep thinks he can take over a county fire house, I got news for him!" Chet said, rolling up his sleeves. Johnny couldn't help but laugh.

"Chet, that's how I ended up at Rampart last night. I wasn't prepared. I went in there like the star quarterback and in a couple of plays got my tail kicked out of the game. We need a plan, that is if you guys want in. If you don't I'll understand."

"You have to ask?" Marco marveled.

"I don't like putting you guys in danger like this. We've got two jobs, one we have to get rid of the Eyak and the other is to save Danny Garrett."

"I remember when I worked at 66; Danny was always playing tricks on me." Mike fondly smiled.

"I'd forgotten that. That was your first assignment, wasn't it Mike?" Cap asked.

"Yup. I spent my first year in the department there. Danny loved to give the boots a hard time. You know, when I got reassigned I missed that ghost more than the guys."

Johnny looked at his brothers with a wistful smile.

"Seems kinda funny how people can talk about a ghost like he's a member of their family and at the same time be afraid of me."

"We were afraid of you before you got these powers!" Marco piped up making everyone laugh before the deck fell silent again.

"We should attack during the day when it is weakest," George advised as all eyes turned to him. "But I fear that will do us no good at this point. The creature is drawing off Danny's energy and we must move quickly before it destroys his soul. What we need to do is distract it, get it off guard to make the most of our attack."

Johnny looked at Marco and Chet and an idea came to light.

"You know, with me and George using the tribal magic, how about we throw some good old Catholicism at that creep? Both you guys are Catholic, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Hispanic Catholic." Marco said.

"And I'm Irish Catholic, what's that go to do with anything?" Chet asked as a smile crept across Johnny's lips.

"Well, like George says we need a diversion and what can be more diverting that a couple of good Catholic boys saying their prayers while a couple of heathen Indians pow-wow their way to kicking this thing in it's ethereal butt?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The preparations took longer than either George or Johnny had planned on. They arrived at Station 66 at nine PM. It was a cold clear night with a ring of misty clouds around the moon giving the atmosphere an even more macabre feel. They were about to enter the station when Chief Houts pulled up in his fire department car. Johnny had called him to fill him in on what was to take place, but he hardly expected him to show up.

"Chief, I wasn't expecting you." Hank said in surprise as the older man approached him.

"Frankly, I wasn't planning on coming but Danny Garrett was my best friend and I want to make sure he's ok. To be honest, if you'd told me six months ago I'd be here watching my men take on a ghost, I'd have had you locked up in a padded room."

Johnny and George got out of Johnny's Rover. Johnny reached in and grabbed the heavy white leather coat, slipping it on over the blue shirt while George finished putting on his medicine man regalia, complete with the buffalo headdress. He reached back in and pulled out a leather bag and draped it over his shoulder as Johnny took a fire ax from the back seat of the car. He hefted the heavy weapon over his shoulder and went to join his crewmates.

"Ok, we all know what we have to do, but watch out for each other. Roy, you Cap and Mike are gonna be the spotters. Keep your eyes open for anything you think might be happening," Johnny looked hard and long at his brothers. Deep in his heart it pained him to be putting them in jeopardy once more but he also knew he and George couldn't do this alone. There was something comforting in their smiles. They knew the danger but there was something in the danger that they all loved. Whatever you called it, a thrill, a kick, they lived and breathed that special something that made them what they were.

Chief Houts lead them to the front door and pulled out a master key and unlocked the front door. When he heard the click, Johnny stepped in front of him. The chief knew it was time for him to take a back seat and watch as he watched his men file into the station.

"Man, its cold in here!" Chet remarked as everyone agreed as they made their way in the dark to the apparatus bay. The room was fringed by California standards; in fact the men could see their breath in the moonlight that filtered through the bay windows.

"Let's get started." George said to Johnny who handed off the axe to Roy. Roy studied the piece in the moonlight. It was an old fire axe that had seen better days. George had gotten it from the fire department at the reservation. The wooden handle was carved with markings that Roy could not decipher, he assumed it was some kind of blessing for the user or a curse to the receiver.

Johnny helped George light a thick bundle of sage that quickly began to let off a strong scent. George saw the questions in the faces of the others.

"Sage is a purifier. It helps to drive away spirits. I don't think it's going to get rid of this one, but it will get its attention."

"Good thing the rigs aren't hear. I wouldn't want to drive in an engine that smelled like a burnt Italian dinner." Chet said under his breath. Mike and Marco snickered.

George walked around the room fanning the bundle of burning sage with an eagle feather fan. Johnny walked behind him sprinkling salt along the edge of the floor.

"The salt binds the spirit or demon, one it shows up it can't leave the circle of salt." Roy said to the others.

"Man, you've been hanging out with Gage way too much!"

"Frankly, I like to see my men take an interest in things outside the department." The Chief said matter of factly.

"Doesn't get much more out of department than this." Mike piped in.

"Well, Johnny told me with all this stuff he wants to take classes in Paranormal Science, said anything he can learn will help," Roy added. "I might just take some classes with him."

"That is if we get out of this." Marco worried as George and Johnny joined them.

"Ok, let's get started. When I point to you guys start in, ok?" Johnny asked Marco and Chet who nodded as they pulled out their respective prayer books and rosaries.

Johnny walked slowly to the middle of the room.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. I'm here but not for you to kill. I banished you once and now I'm back to finish the job!"

The overhead lights flickered on and off as a dark growl rumbled through the empty bay.

"You think that's gonna scare me? I've seen scarier stuff at a kids Halloween party." Johnny taunted.

"Who are you? What is your name and why do you want to destroy the Fire Dancer?" George demanded.

"I am Vorgar the Destroyer of Light," A deep voice rumbled as a dark vapor formed above the heads of everyone. "I am from the Vortex of Telparana. I have been sent to destroy the Fire Dancer, the bringer of light. My brethren want to take over this world."

"So you broke through your gate when Cyrus Braden wanted to make a deal with Darkness," Johnny said thoughtfully. "That deal gave you the foothold you needed to come here and then you killed him and took over his body."

"Correct. We only needed one more blood sacrifice to open the gate to release the others, but you stopped me. You and your band of brothers stopped me, but men of this world are foolish and that game they played opened another door that allowed me back after I recovered from the wounds you inflicted upon me." The vapor said with anger.

"Strange that a regular Ouija board can't allow him through." Johnny muttered to George who nodded.

"Probably the energy Danny gives off gave him enough power to come through."

"I'm gonna give you once last chance Vorgar. Release the ghost of Danny Garrett and leave here." Johnny charged. Vorgar rumbled his reply.

"You have prevented my leaving with your salt and herbs but I feed off the little ghost. He is inside of me. You will have to destroy me to get to him and you cannot kill what does not live but I can destroy what does live!"

A blast of red energy came from the cloudy figure that Johnny managed to deflect with his own power; both bolts sizzled against the stone wall. Johnny turned to Chet and Marco.

"Now!"

Marco began to read from his Spanish Prayer Book, holding the red beaded Fireman's Rosary his mother had given him when he graduated the academy. Across the room Chet recited the Lord's Prayer in Gaelic, the only Gaelic he knew, and his sweating hands clutching the rosary of Connemara marble that his grandmother had given him years before for his First Communion.

George joined them in chanting an ancient banishment in his native tongue. Vorgar rumbled a low, malicious laugh.

"Words of faith, the faith of mere men cannot stop me."

"You lie. I can feel your discomfort. Release Danny and I'll tell them to stop." Johnny offered.

Vorgar let loose a terrible bolt of energy that caught Johnny, twisting around his waist and throwing him against the brick wall in the back of the apparatus bay.

"Johnny!" Roy called out as he started across the room, but the evil creature landed a bolt of energy right in front of him, causing Roy to loose his balance and fall backwards. Cap and Mike rushed to his side while Johnny slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Ok," he gasped as he caught his breath, "now I really pissed off!"

He let loose a large ball of fire, catching Vorgar in the back. The blue flame sizzled through the mist as the creature screamed, sending several bolts of red throughout the room. Everyone but Johnny dropped to the floor.

"So much for the power of prayer." Chet said.

"Shut up, Chet!" Marco replied.

Johnny quickly moved under the creature and formed a long lasso of blue flame and flung it at Vorgar. It penetrated the misty form and a thin line of white energy rippled down the line.

"I got him! Everyone, grab on and pull!" Johnny ordered. Roy was the first to join his partner and grabbed onto the blue line along with everyone else including the Chief.

"Now, pull!"

All the men strained every muscle in their bodies as Vorgar bucked and howled against the power pulling his captive from him.

"He won't budge!" Mike seethed through clenched teeth.

"Keep pulling!" Johnny hollered back as the tug of war continued for what seemed an eternity when finally a shimmering bit of white poked through the dark form.

"We got him! One more pull guys!" Johnny groaned, the sweat pouring from his hair stinging his eyes. With one last effort, the men pulled and the fiery lasso slipped from the darkness. Inside the loop was a small but white glowing orb. Roy quickly scooped the orb in his hands and cradled it close to his chest, moving away from Johnny with the others close to him.

Vorgar screamed in rage as Johnny motioned for Cap to hand him the axe he'd brought in with him. As he held it, he released the sacred blue flame on the blade. He looked at the creature, his brown eyes now glowing blue with the power.

"With this, I seal your fate. Leave this world and never come back." Johnny's voice was as cold as the room itself as he threw the axe into the creature.

Blue flame crackled and suddenly there was an explosion of blue and red. A cold wind spun round the room, whipping Johnny's dark hair and long white coat in a mad fury that slowed to a sputter as the axe dropped back into his hands, looking as it did before he threw it.

The lights suddenly came back on and the room warmed. Johnny swayed on his feet a bit as the others gathered around him, congratulating him; except for Roy who hung back still holding the little orb. Johnny looked over to Roy.

"I think he wants to talk to you." Roy said, holding out his hands. The white orb floated slowly over to Johnny and hovered right in front of his face. He smiled and nodded, then turned to the Chief.

"Chief, Danny wants to talk to you."

"I can't hear anything, Gage." Houts replied sadly. Johnny motioned for him come stand in front of him. He put his hands on the elder man's shoulders and channeled his waning energy supply to let the man talk to his long lost friend.

The Chief looked at the orb that suddenly took the shape of Danny Garrett.

"Hey Rich! Long time no see!" The ghostly figure said with a smile.

"Danny? Is it really you? I've missed you." The Chief smiled.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me. Hey thanks for saving me, that guy was one nut case! Doesn't like this Gage guy at all."

"Gage is a good man, a very good man."

"Hey, hey! Can't believe you made Chief Engineer! Who'da thunk it back in the day? You were such a little dubba!" Danny laughed but smiled warmly, "You know, it's nice that you have my picture in your office."

The Chief looked surprised.

"Oh, I get around. When I can save up enough energy I float over to headquarters and poke around. Rich, can I ask you a favor after all these years?"

"Danny, if I can do anything for you…" The Chief said, with a lump in his throat.

"Can you talk to the Caps here at 66 and have them set some little things aside for me to do? I kinda get sick of tossing things around, I want to have a job, I want to help." The ghost asked earnestly. The Chief smiled.

"You bet, buddy. Anything for a pal," he paused for a moment then asked earnestly. "Why didn't you move on, you know…"

"Oh! Well I really can't talk about it just that given the choice I wanted to stick around for awhile. Someday I'll have to move on but for now I wanna keep on doing what I loved, being a fireman, even if these guys don't know squat about putting out a fire like we did," Danny said, reaching out and taking the older man's hand in his. "Rich, it's been swell but we gotta break off now."

"But Danny…"

"No, seriously. Gage is loosing energy fast. I don't know how he does it, being as skinny as he is, no energy reserves. Look, when he's feeling better we'll hook up somewhere, ok….oh, whatever happened to Jimmy Wickers?"

"Moved to San Francisco, got a desk job with the city fire department."

"That lazy son of a…..sorry, I gotta go. Be seeing ya around Rich!" Danny waved as he vanished. The Chief stood there lost in through before he realized what was happening behind him.

Marco and Chet quickly ripped the heavy coat off of Johnny as he began to sink to the floor. Cap and Mike caught him and eased him down to the floor. Someone ran out and came back in with a bag that Roy dumped onto the floor. Mike started a BP check while the others helped with the IV.

"What happened?" The Chief asked.

"Johnny pushed himself to the brink again. He's gonna need a glucose IV and some rest, but he should be fine." Roy said with a reassuring smile before turning back to his task.

"I didn't know…."

"Johnny gives and doesn't think of himself," George said, removing the heavy headdress and running a hand over his forehead. "That is his weakness, along with the fact he has no fat reserves on his body to speak of to draw from. We've got to put some weight on that boy somehow."

"Never gonna happen, George. I've seen this guy pack away a whole grocery store worth of food and not gain an ounce." Chet remarked as Johnny slowly opened his eyes.

"Damn, did I pass out again? I hate this! I'm a paramedic…"

"No you're not, you're a patient and I'm the paramedic. I out rank you and I love it!" Roy joked looking down at his helpless partner who just sighed in resignation.

"Hey Johnny, how are things going at 66?" Cap asked as he stepped out of his office with a clipboard. Johnny looked up from checking the drug box with Roy.

"Great! Seems Danny has a special duty list of things to do. I checked up on him the other day and he's very happy to be helping out."

"What did you do about that spirit board? The one that opened the gateway and knocked you off your feet?" Marco asked curiously, having forgotten about it.

"Well, George took it back home with him and destroyed it. I'm still trying to track down where it came from so I can see if there are any other items floating around that can cause us to loose sleep. So far I've come up empty, but I'm staying on top of it."

"Yeah, last Saturday, Mike, Marco and me joined Johnny on a thrilling day of stomping around crummy old antique shops." Chet grumbled. Mike chuckled, giving the offended fireman a slap on the back.

"Hey, you wanted to be on the team. We're Johnny's brothers now and brothers help each other out."

"I'll remember that next time I move," Chet smiled then changed the subject abruptly. "You know, I don't think its fair those guys at 66 have a ghost to help them. Why can't we get some help around here?"

Johnny looked at Roy with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm afraid of where this is going." Roy muttered as Johnny turned to Chet.

"Well, I think we can fix that. All you gotta do is get yourself killed in the line of duty and I'll make sure to put a binding on you so you can't get away and I'm sure Cap can come up with a big ol' list of things for the ghostly Chester B to do while we all sit back and relax!"

All eyes were on Chet as he glared back at Gage.

"Forget it! I do enough work around here alive. Last thing I wanna do when I'm dead is hang around here waiting on you guys hand and foot!"

The End

_Thanks everyone for all the great feedback….sorry I haven't answered like I usually do, but things have been kinda nuts on my end. Just started a part time job and my brother just found me a car, my old Legacy won't pass inspection due to a rotted sub-frame, so my mind has been on other things, another reason this story was so short. But I finished and that's what matters!_


End file.
